A Very Hiei Halloween
by Teh Oro
Summary: When Botan decides to host a Halloween party (at Yusuke's house -ahem-), she expects everyone to dress up. And that everyone includes Hiei. What will the YYH Gang force Hiei into wearing for Halloween?...


Alright everybody! Welcome to my first fanfic! I started writing A Very Hiei Halloween sometime last year and just recently found the notebook I kept it in. After I re-read it, I personally thought I could do better but didn't feel like making alot of changes (yes, I'm very lazy). Well, I hope you enjoy it!   
**Teh Oro**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly on the chilly late October day in Tokyo. Hiei stood by the window in his and Kurama's small apartment, narrowing his red eyes at nothing unparticular. The door opened behind him and he spun around quickly to see Kurama smiling widely with the mail tucked under his arm. Hiei frowned slightly and turned his gaze back to outside the window. Kurama set the mail on the table and walked over by Hiei, brushing loose strands of red hair off his face as he looked down at the letter in his hand.

"We got a letter from Yusuke," he said, glancing down at the petite fire demon. Hiei snorted lightly though his gaze was unwavering. A small frown spread across Kurama's face as he looked down at the letter once again.

"It's an invitation to his... Halloween party. It says here that Halloween is an American tradition where you dress up in a costume and have fun and... stuff..." he explained, looking a bit confused at Yusuke's wording. Hiei glanced up at Kurama and then back outside.

"Kurama, you should know that I don't really care for some stupid American tradition and another thing; I'm **not** dressing up in some stupid costume either."

Kurama looked disappointed at Hiei's response.

"Please Hiei-kun! Come to t he party. Here, it says that Yukina-chan will be there. Please come. For Yukina-chan's sake!" he pleaded, his emerald eyes just about brimming with tears. Hiei looked up and raised a brow at Kurama and then sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Tch. Fine..." he said, finally giving in. Kurama smiled and sighed in relief. He then zipped up his jacket and headed towards the door. Hiei raised a brow at him, wondering what he was up to. Kurama glanced back. Seeing Hiei's some-what confused expression, he smiled.

"I'll be at Yusuke's house."

"Why?"

"No reason." And with that comment, Kurama walked out the door, leaving Hiei (for oncein his life) wondering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I say that shorty doesn't _need_ a costume. He's scary enough already," Kuwabara said loudly. Yukina looked distressed at the idiot's comment.

"But Kazuma, if Hiei's coming to the party, he'll need a costume," she said quietly. Botan nodded her head in agreement as she twirled a blue lock of her hair.

"That's right!... Well Yusuke, what do you think? This _is_ your party and I don't see you making any suggestions!" she scolded, pointing a finger at Yusuke. Yusuke blinked and then crossed his arms, glaring at Botan.

"Listen up Botan. You decided we were having the party here. Not to mention sending out the invitations in my name without even telling me!"

Botan smiled and twiddled her thumbs, pink eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"Yes... well-"

"I've got it!" Yukina said quite suddenly, smiling happily. Everyone looked over at Yuki and awaited her suggestion.

"He can be a cute little bunny rabbit!"

Total silence. Yukina looked around uneasily.

"What's wrong?..."

Botan and Keiko tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

"H-hiei in a b-BUNNY costume?!"

After everyone had settled down (which took Yusuke and Kuwabara about twenty minutes), Kurama took out a piece of paper and a pencil, quickly sketching something. After several minutes, he held up his drawing of a chibi Hiei in his normal attire.

"This is Hiei. A normal, unhappy, cold-hearted, black-dressing Hiei," he stated before flipping over the paper. It also had a drawing of Hiei but it was slightly different.

"This is also Hiei. Still cold-hearted, still unhappy but obviously stripped of his pride because of the rabbit costume. Now which would you rather see? Regular Hiei or Bunny Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Personally, I'd find it amusing to actually see you _get_ Hiei in the costume," a voice said, in a rather amused tone. Yusuke turned his head and screamed (like a little schoolgirl!), jumping into Kuwabara's arms.

"Koenma?!" he gasped in shock before Kuwabara dropped him. The teenager Koenma raised a brow at Yusuke and waved.

"Yo."

"Who invited him here?!" Yusuke yelled angrily. Botan smiled nervously and stood up, slowly walking away. Yusuke turned and shot a cold glare at the grim reaper.

"Botan..."

"Uh... I have to go to the bathroom!" she lied before running down the hall towards the direction of the toilet. Koenma cringed slightly as the bathroom door slammed loudly before turning back to Yusuke.

"Anyway, you're actually gonna get Hiei to come?! How did you do it?" Koenma asked curiously as he sat down on the couch next to the Spirit Detective. Yusuke simply shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I dunno. Go ask Kurama that one," he mumbled before looking around the room.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked, frantically looking around to see that Kurama, Yukina and Keiko had left.

"Maybe in the other room making Hiei's oh-so-wonderful bunny costume," Koenma said, pointing to the room behind them where Yusuke had obviously failed to see. Yusuke stared at the trio for a moment before looking back at Koenma.

"I knew that," he stated as if he was calm the entire time. Koenma rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then stood up and walked towards the door, turning around to see the Spirit Detective giving him an odd look.

"What? I **do** have other important matters to attend to, ya know," he stated as he opened the door.

"Ciao," he smirked with a wave of his hand. Yusuke crossed his arms and frowned. '_That toddler... Thinks he owns the world or somethin'..._' he thought to himself.

"Well Kuwabara, I guess we should... Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked around the room for the idiot until he heard a sound similar to a dying camel come from the other room. He quickly spun around, wondering who let a camel into the apartment before he realized it was just Kuwabara laughing. Unfortunately, Kuwabara had joined the girls... and Kurama, in planning Hiei's costume. He sighed and decided to call it a day. It was late and, hey, it wasn't his problem if half-pint didn't show up with a costume or not. He walked into his room and closed the door before falling onto his bed. Little did Yusuke know he was going to have one disturbing wakeup call...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don'tcomeanycloserorI'llshootyouandyourrabbitsuitintooblivion!" Hiei yelled as he finally woke up after a long, bad-night's sleep. Drenched in cold sweat, he glanced over at the clock, which said 11:30 am.

"What the hell?! This clock has **got** to be wrong. I **never** oversleep," he muttered as he smashed the clock into tiny pieces.

After getting dressed in his usual black cloak and pants, Hiei walked out into the kitchen to find Kurama reading a sewing magazine. The fox demon looked up and smiled, setting down the magazine on the table.

"You're up late. What happened? Bad dream? Got a hangover?" he laughed. Raising a brow slightly at Kurama's happy mood, Hiei looked over at the kitchen clock which now read 11:41. He shot a cold glare at the clock and then started towards the door. Kurama stared at him, a bit confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Nowhere..." was the response he got before Hiei slammed the door, causing the kitchen clock to shake and fall on the floor, smashing to pieces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Yusuke's room slowly opened, the hinges creaking quietly.

"I wanna... ride the pony... No... mommy the pony's... zzz... going too... zzz...fast..." Yusuke mumbled in his sleep. Suddenly, he was nudged sharply in the side. Yusuke blinked sleepily, his vision slowly clearing to reveal Hiei looming above him.

"Holy shit!It's Hiei! Don't tell me I died in my sleep?! Oh great Koenma, save me and I swear I'll never call you a toddler again!!!" he yelled, falling out of his bed and hitting his head on the hard floor.

"Oh. Nope. Still in Tokyo.." Yusuke mumbled as he rubbed his head where he had hit the floor. Suddenly remembering that Hiei was here, he looked up at the fire demon from his sitting position on the ground.

"Whadya want half-pint?" he muttered as he staggered to his feet and sat down on the side of his bed. Hiei blandly put his hands in his pockets, eyeing Yusuke carefully.

"I had a terrifying dream last night."

"Ya. And what? You want me to be your therapist or somethin'?

"Yusuke, let me tell you something. My dreams are never that bad and most of the time, I don't dream at all so if you have anything to do with that ridiculous rabbit costume, I suggest you cancel all plans unless you're aiming for a death wish," Hiei said quietly, his tone quite threatening. _'How did he know?... Or how did he find out?...'_ Yusuke thought to himself.

"Trust me, I have my ways..."

The fire demon frowned and shot a cold glare at the Spirit Detective. Yusuke mumbled to himself but when he looked up to reply to him, Hiei had disappeared, leaving the room without a sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! What a nice day for a walk! And not a Hiei in sight. I wonder where Yukina-chan i-"

Kuwabara was cut off as he fell face first onto the sidewalk.

"Gah! Who pushed me?! Show your face coward! No one ever pushes Kuwabara Kazuma and gets away with it... except for Urameshi... but that's not th-"

"Up here, stupid," Hiei smirked as he jumped down from a random tree.

"So, it was **you**, wasn't it shorty? Think you can take me o- OW!!! Whadya do that for?!" Kuwabara yelled as Hiei kicked him in the face. The kick wasn't lethal. Just powerful enough to maybe knock some sense into the idiot.

"Alright you incompetent. Whose idea was it to put me in a rabbit costume? Answer me or prepare to die."

"I'm not tellin'," Kuwabara announced proudly, crossing his arms and holding his head high as if he was some sort of hero or something. Hiei quickly drew his sword and was about to let him have a sample of his blade, but then he remembered if Kuwabaka was killed... or murdered, in some sort of 'tragic' accident, Yukina would be greatly saddened. He frowned and quickly sheathed the sword, walking off to go find another person to force the information out of, such as Botan.

"Wha... Wait a minute, shorty! I haven't beat the crap outta ya yet!"

With that comment, Kuwabara was sent flying into the wall by one of Hiei's almost-lethal-but-not-quite-even-though-I-REALLY-want-to-kill-you punches.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm hm hm... Oh! How about this one?"

"Oh yes! It'll bring out the color in his eyes."

"Look what I found Keiko-san!"

"Oh, it looks perfect on you."

The three girls giggled quietly as they shopped for Halloween costumes.

"Oh... I don't know which one to get. The snow fairy or the winter princess?" Yukina asked as she held up two costumes that had caught her eye.

"Listen up, Yukina-chan. If you want to impress Kuwabara, ya gotta get this," Botan said sternly as she held up a costume that said 'Cat Maid (free cat ears with costume)'. Keiko and Yukina stared at Botan blankly for a moment before Keiko finally piped up.

"Um... Botan... Don't you think you should pick something a bit more... modest?" she asked quietly. Botan, however, didn't hear her at all as she continued to rummage through the racks and shelves of costumes. She then quickly turned around and looked Keiko straight in the face.

"As for you, Keiko dear. You should wear this! Beautiful and stylish. Yusuke will love it!" she said, shoving a costume into Keiko's arms.

"Foxy bar waitress?.." Yukina and Keiko read quietly as Botan danced around behind them.

"Oh, I can see it now! The minute Yusuke and Kuwabara see you in those costumes, they'll be running for the tissue box! Oh it's just so perfect! Nyah ha ha ha h-"

"Um... Botan-san, if you don't mind, I'd rather be the winter princess..." Yukina said timidly as she hid her face behind the costume bag. Botan frowned and then sighed loudly.

"Oh alright... Now, what to get for Koenma-sama..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What _is_ this Botan? Do I _have_ to wear this?!"

"Koenma-sama, I spent my hard-earned, very low paying (might I add) paycheck on your costume so you are going to wear it whether you like it or not!"

"But, but I look like John Travolta!"

"Oh quit complaining you big baby. At least you don't look like... oh, what do those Americans call him... Maikeru Jakuson?"

"Botan, I- omigod! What are you two wearing?! Koenma, you look like that Jim Travolta-dude and Botan... Botan, couldn't you have picked something else?!"

Since Botan couldn't convince Yukina or Keiko to buy it, she had decided to get the 'cat maid' costume for herself. Yusuke continued to stare before adjusting the fake cutlass on his belt. Botan smirked and struck a pose, pawing in the air like a cat.

"Doncha like it? Hm... I guess not... I tried to get Yukina or Keiko to get th-"

"You tried to get... Omigod!" Yusuke ran off to go find the tissue box as he imagined Keiko in 'Cat maid' costume. The 'grim' reaper giggled and walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Boys..." she said quietly to herself, adjusting her head piece.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the oh-so-unfortunate Hiei's apartment, a crash was heard outside the door. Hiei had decided that all clocks deserved to die so he set out on a 'killing' spree to rid the apartment of every single one of the little devils. The front door slowly opened and Kurama popped his head inside. Seeing the fire demon was totally absorbed in clock killing, he quietly tiptoed behind him, the pink bunny costume draped over his arm. Unfortunately for him, Hiei didn't turn around in time as Kurama tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell?! Wha?!..." Obviously, Hiei was in total shock so his first reaction was to punch his attacker in the face. However, Kurama easily dodged it.

"Ok Hiei, I'll give you two choices. You can either put this on yourself or I can put it on using force. Pick you choice," he said quietly in a threatening tone. Hiei glared coldly at Kurama and pushed him off, standing up quickly.

"Give me one good reason why I should put that... that _thing_ on?" he muttered in a low voice, a cruel tone added to it. Kurama looked slightly amused as he stood up as well.

"I'll give you _two_ reasons. One: Yukina was the one who gave us the idea of the costume and two: Yukina put her time, effort, and love into making this costume so I suggest you put it on without a fuss. You _do_ want to make her happy, do you not?" Kurama sounded a bit motherly as he scolded Hiei, which was actually a bit odd because... well... you would find it odd if you saw someone scolding Hiei, wouldn't you?

Hiei continued to glare as he snatched the costume from Kurama's arm. He then marched off to his room to change. All the while, Kurama was smiling, knowing this party would turn out to be very interesting...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang loudly through the Urameshi household as Yusuke walked towards the door. Suddenly, a blue-haired thing zoomed past him and opened the door, welcoming the new guests. Wide-eyed. Yusuke stared in shock. In fact, he was so shocked, he couldn't even laugh. There was Hiei, standing there, in a pink bunny suit. It took Yusuke about five minutes to recover and finally start laughing at the pink-clad demon. Hiei glanced up at the Spirit Detective and glared.

"You better shut up or I'll have to silence you myself," he threatened. However, the threat seemed to come to no avail as Yusuke continued to laugh, falling over doing so. Kuwabara then suddenly slid into the room, wondering what Yusuke was laughing at.

"Fwat are you faughin af?" he asked, the fake vampire fangs daunting his speech. He then took one look at Hiei and burst out laughing as well. This time, Hiei didn't even bother to say anything, knowing Kuwabara couldn't shut up even if he tried. Botan snickered quietly and tugged at one of Hiei's bunny ears.

"Isn't he just so cute?" she giggled, pawing at the other ear like a cat.

"Don't touch me, woman," he commanded, pulling his 'ears' away from Botan. It was already bad enough that he had to wear the stupid costume but being ridiculed about it; that would be enough to drive anyone crazy (such as myself...). Kurama stared at Botan's costume, trying to think of something to say. Botan quickly noticed and gave a sly grin.

"So, whatcha think?"

"It's... nice..."

"Oh... Well... So is yours."

"You think so? It's just something I put together in my spare time," he said with a proud tone. Of course, Kurama didn't simply just 'put together' a costume. His costume was so perfect you would have thought that he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, himself.

"Inuyasha fan, are you?"

"Of course. Got to love the evil brother."

"Yes, but the first time I saw him, I thought he was a woman."

"Yes, but he most defiantly not a woman."

"I beg to differ." As Kurama and Botan debated over Sesshomaru's gender (OoX;;), Keiko and Yukina had arrived. Yukina was wearing the snow princess costume while Keiko was the traditional witch. Hiei looked away from the two but he suddenly felt someone embrace him. He looked down to see Yukina hugging him, smiling widely.

"Oh, Hiei! I'm so glad you came! And you're even wearing the costume I made too!" she exclaimed happily, finally letting go. Hiei raised a brow slightly but said nothing.

'_As long as it makes her happy..._' he thought to himself. Botan then popped up in between them, a cat-like look on her face.

"Let the party begin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara's arm slowly moved behind Yukina, pulling her closer to him as a scary part in the movie came up. Hiei twitched as he restrained himself from ripping off Kuwabara's arm and tearing him into shreds. He could just see the headlines now: Extra! Local highschool student murdered by maniac in bunny suit! Wouldn't that just give him a great reputation?

Kurama glanced over at the 'bunny' demon and smirked, Hiei returned it with a cold glare before walking off into the kitchen. Opening up the pantry, he spotted some sake and decided to help himself to some. He then found a small shot glass that belonged to Yusuke's mother and sat down at the table. After pouring himself a bit of sake, he stared into the glass and, for the first time in a long time, smiled.


End file.
